1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pipe cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pipe cutting apparatus wherein the same is arranged to receive and provide guidance for a saw to be directed through the associated pipe workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe cutters of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to provide for alignment and securement of a pipe during a pipe cutting procedure. Typically, such pipe cutting structure is of an elaborate and extensive construction minimizing its application to individual use. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,481 to Castricum including various control mechanisms relative to a cutting member relative to an associated pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,849 to Aubriot sets forth a pipe cutter including a guided blade for cutting cylindrical pipe members, wherein the pipe cutter is arranged in association with an encompassing clamp structure for securing the pipe therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,061 to Riera, et al. sets forth a tube cutting apparatus to include a die jaw for cooperation with a severing blade to effect a cutting action relative to a tubular workpiece.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pipe cutting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.